bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alastor
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = 6'3" | weight = 173 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Captain of the 10th Division | team = Impero Nascosto | previous team = 10th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , Hueco Mundo | relatives = N/A | education = | shikai = Tenpa Jyōsai | bankai = Iarð Upphiminn | resurrección = | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} :"A man about town, who can see the truth." - Seireitou-shisho Alastor (アラストール, Arasutōru), is a former member of the Order of the Vizards, the former Captain of the , and currently a member of the Impero Nascosto. Appearance Personality Alastor rarely speaks, and when he does, he's fairly serious. An example would be when he tells the other members of the Order that being afraid of their leader's released forms is a natural reaction. He calculated the battle between Temakaki and Shuk'la Verd was more of a fight between two Demons than anything else. He tends to cross his arms when not engaged in combat. Surprisingly, Alastor has been shown to give unusual suffixes of his own creations to his teammates; examples being Sei-kai, Rya-tō, Tema-koro, and Hai-baku. What many of these mean in terms of respect is unknown. Compared to his fellow Vizard, who are usually arrogant, boastful, impulsive, or kill-crazy, Alastor is composed, receptive, analytical, and prefers not to engage in combat; he is content on silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and actually fights only when he is challenged and attacked by an opponent or commanded to fight by Seireitou. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child, even if that child is a Hollow. Alastor does not hold Ryan Getueikirite in high respect; he calls him by his given name which is considered very rude in Japanese society. Despite this, he seemed mildly offended when Temakaki commented that Ryan was weak and worthless, even going as far as to defend him. His favorite food is okonomiyaki, and on his free time, he goes into the forests of Reiji Maigo, and spends his time drawing what he sees, saying that it comforts him to do so. He also writes a novel series titled "The One Known as Peace!" (Ikkōnou no Itsu!), in which the lead character, Ikkōnou, is fighting to save villagers from evil. Ikkōnou's catch phrase is "I will always protect those I love!" and it is immensely popular among children in Reiji Maigo. Synopsis Power & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: He is capable of exerting vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable Vizards. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Having a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Alastor is highly proficient in this skill. During his first battle with Ryan, Alastor demonstrated his skill by effectively grabbing Ryan's blade during an attack and and tossing Ryan aside. Enhanced Strength: His great strength is shown during his fights with Alastor holding off bladed attacks by force alone and even batting back a Cero from Ryan. Kidō Expert: Capable of using a form of teleportation that Ryan, as proficient as he is, hadn't known existed. He is also able to use this ability to completely hide his presence and spiritual energy, as not to be tracked. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having fought against a master swordsman of Seireitou's caliber and not sustaining any known injuries demonstrates Alastor's prowess as a swordsman. He was later shown to fight very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind his attacks and also able to counter attacks from various angles. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Tenpa Jyōsai that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Tenpa Jyōsai (spirit). Tenpa Jyōsai (天破壌砕, Heaven Destruction Earth Break) is the name of Alastor's Zanpakuto. It's hilt is sky blue, with a cherry blossom pattern around it. The crossgaurd is in the shape of a four-pointed silver-colored star. While sealed, Alastor can manipulate the conflicting auras around him in any way he sees fit. His zanpakuto possesses an ability to disrupt the aura or reiatsu of anything it cuts, and can ultimately control the way the aura's energy flows. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Fylliz fiǫrvi feigra manna, rýðr ragna siǫt rauðom dreyra. Svǫrt verða sólskin of sumor eptir, veðr ǫll válynd Vitoð ér enn, eða hvat?", Tenpa Jyosai is released with a large earthquake of monsterious proportions. Tenpa Jyosai itself becomes a twin pair of chinese scimitars, with mysteriously designed crossgaurds. :Shikai Special Ability: After being released, Alastor can call upon the Shikai's first ability with the command, "Brœðr muno beriaz ok at bǫnom verða. Mun engi maðr ǫðrom þyrma.". It has multiple abilities; :* Mímir (기억나나, Old Norse for The Rememberer) is an ability that allows Alastor to summon large bursts of reiatsu from his sword's tip, that are in the shape of a torrent of fast-running water. The force this technique delivers is so great, that even a high-ranked Espada's sword was broken by this technique, while said Espada was in their Resurrection. :* Ragnarökkr (신들의황혼, Old Norse for Twilight of the Gods): His Shikai's second ability is released by the command, "Vafþrúðnismál, þá er regin deyja". It allows Alastor to summon a large hole in the sky, which soon forces a large thunderstorm to start. Soon after, tornados and hurricanes begin to devastate the land, ripping it away part by part. However, the true power of Ragnarokkr allows Alaster to summon tens of thousands of black cherry blossoms that all fall from the sky. They surround the opponent, and without warning, they all compress, forcing a large "sucking" effect like a black hole, and crushes the opponent. The force of this technique is so great that Alastor must flash step away from his own attack to dodge any recoil. *'Bankai:' Tenpa Jyōsai becomes Iarð Upphiminn (지구 오버 천국, lit. Earth Over-Heaven). Its appearance is that of a protective armor that encases Alastor's entire right arm and comes all the way above his shoulder to form a face shield; the blade's edge turns into a forest green color with a hook at the end; the inner side of the hook-blade sports several jagged edges. :Bankai Special Abilities: Not Yet Revealed Bakkōtō Flute: A mysterious flute that Alastor carries around with him, as he is seen playing it when he is bored. The abilities that have been attributed to it consists of the ability to emit large purple waves of spiritual energy when being played in a certain way, with amazing destructive potential towards its target. Another ability can be activated by striking it against the hilt of his zanpakutō, causes it to emit a blade of concentrated spiritual energy. *'True Form:' It is later revealed that this is a Bakkōtō. Its eye nucleus is hidden within the opposite end of the flute. It is unique in that it feeds on the nuclei of other Bakkōtō. By tapping the flute, while holding it upside down, it causes the nuclei to release by extending itself like a tendril up and around Alastor's left arm, transforming into a armored black gauntlet shaped in form of a wolf. From the initial release, the gauntlet can fully encompass the entire arm, creating fangs on the hand. A sash-like component comes over Amagai's right shoulder and down to his waist, containing nine Bakkōtō nuclei. Attaching the armored right arm and the sash is something reminiscent of a kitsune's 9 tails that hang freely from the upper shoulder area of the back. :Bakkōtō Special Ability: When in use, it extends down and generates a black spiritual energy blade from what resembles a fox's mouth. When used, it allows Alastor to create powerful illusions that can confuse the most complex of minds. It has even been shown to prey on the minds of those with regrets. Hollowfication Quotes Trivia * Interestingly enough, all of his Shikai commands seem to all be in Old Norse instead of english. It is unknown if his Bankai follows a similar template. * He seems to be the very first character on Bleach Fanon Fiction to possess a Bakkōtō.